


Time For A Quick Bite

by Basmathgirl



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl
Summary: Donna&Crowley AU. Long ago, Crowley was sent on a special mission, so he added his own twist. From then on, he saw himself as Donna’s godfather. This is a trip to make sure canon happened.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Geoffrey Noble/Sylvia Noble
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** assault  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own the books but not the characters  
>  **A/N:** written for **hc-bingo** with many thanks to [starlessskies69](https://starlessskies69.tumblr.com) for all the encouragement

“Are you mad?” Aziraphale spat at Crowley as he lounged nonchalantly on the bookshop sofa. “You could have been seen.”

But Crowley waved off his concerns. “I only went to look. Nothing more.”

Standing to refresh their wine glasses, Aziraphale tutted with all the bravado of a true Englishman. “And was it worth it?” he wondered.

“Oh, you know,” Crowley replied, taking a sip from his replenished glass. A smirk burst onto his lips. “It might have been.”

Still huffing, Aziraphale sat back down and considered his oldest friend. “Did you easily find her?”

“Naturally,” Crowley boasted. “My little Donna stood out amongst all those normal, unimportant children in the playground, just as I had planned.”

“Fiery, is she?” Aziraphale knowingly pondered. 

“A blaze of ginger hair and attitude,” Crowley confirmed. “Do you know, those other little guttersnipes do not appreciate her potential.”

Despite himself, Aziraphale was interested to know more. This young offspring that Crowley intended to influence was intriguing. “Oh? What makes you so sure?” 

“Caught a rough lad bullying her.”

“You didn’t directly intervene!” Aziraphale begged in horror.

“No. I know the rules.” Crowley grinned with self-satisfaction as he related, “I merely swiped away that nagging voice of her mother’s in her head and let her react in the way she wanted to.”

“Which is?”

“She bit him. Hard,” Crowley proudly stated. “That’ll teach him to put his hand over a girl’s mouth again to stop her breathing.” 

Unable to stifle a laugh, Aziraphale agreed, “That would act as a future deterrent. Although we shouldn’t encourage such assaults. Not if she is going to be so important in the future.” 

“Why not?” Crowley demanded. “She has to remain intact, as well as being a few other things.”

“Like brave, compassionate, loyal, and many fine qualities,” Aziraphale added. Qualities that his friend also had but would never admit to. “How will you explain it if anyone downstairs complains?”

“Easy.” Crowley swung his long legs into a more comfortable position. “Biting and fighting back aren’t seen as endearing traits but can lead to darker behaviour.”

“Not exactly turning the other cheek,” Aziraphale agreed. “So… do you have any other plans for her in the near future? I do hope you don’t go the St Trinian’s route. Those girls are scary.”

Crowley laughed at the mental image of his friend being horrified by the deeds of avenging young schoolgirls. “Not as such. I was merely thinking about this current three-day week business.”

“And?” Aziraphale encouraged.

“Well, money will be tight in many households at the moment, and every child deserves a holiday.”

Aziraphale frowned. “What exactly were you thinking of? Something like a win on the Football Pools?” 

Crowley’s manic grin came out in full force. “Too boring. Your lot are still interested in her?”

“Of course,” Aziraphale supplied as though it would be daft not to be. 

“In that case, how do you fancy a trip up North? We could kill two birds with one stone and have a jaunt too. Somewhere over the border, in Scotland.” 

The two friends drank to that while the idea still seemed like a good one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** loss of job/income

“I’ve told you once and I won’t tell you again. We are not going on holiday!” Sylvia Noble shrieked at her daughter.

“But Mum!” Donna whined, stamping her foot in frustration. “Why?” 

“Because,” was the simple answer given. 

It just sounded like sheer bloody mindedness to the young six-year-old child. All year she had been looking forward to going away on holiday with her parents, like every other child that she knew did, and the only reason she could see for not going was the fact she was being punished. Hadn’t she said sorry for the biting? That’d been weeks ago. 

She glared at her mother. “I want to go on holiday!” she forcefully demanded. 

“You can want all you like, young lady!” Sylvia spat back. “Go to your room before I decide that telling you isn’t enough. Get out of my sight.”

Still huffing in anger, Donna stomped away down the passageway, up the stairs and across the landing to her bedroom before closing the door with a slam.

Downstairs, Sylvia was barely hanging onto her sanity, wanting to desperately follow her daughter and beat the living daylights out of her impudent behind. At that moment, Geoffrey came in through the back door from the garage. 

“What’s all the noise about? I heard shouting,” he enquired. 

“Your daughter,” Sylvia strained out through clenched teeth, “has decided to tell me yet again that she wants a holiday.”

He immediately went into comforting mode, wrapping her up within his embrace. “She doesn’t understand, love, how hard it is for us. Losing my job and being without money won’t last forever. Once the strike is over and things are back to normal, I’ve got that promise of a job down at Tommy’s place.”

“What do we do until then?” she despondently asked.

“We’ll take your dad up on his offer. I know you didn’t want to, but needs must and all that.”

She nodded her agreement. “I’ll see if I can get more hours up at the hospital too and get Mum to keep an eye on Donna for us. There must be something out there.”

“There will be,” he advised. “We just have to stay positive. For our sake and for Donna’s. You put the kettle on, and I’ll go talk to her.”

Typical him, letting Donna get away with talking like that. When she’d been a child, her mother would have taken the slipper to her for giving her lip. 

Seconds later, her jealous mood took a completely different turn when Geoff came racing back down the stairs, yelling, “She’s gone! Her room’s empty. I think she’s run away.”

Outside, on the street, Donna was hastily running down towards the corner of the road. From there, she hurried down the high street and along the main road. Soon she spied the special bus stop; the one where the holiday buses picked people up. That was her destination, to join the queue and board a bus on a magical mystery tour. 

“That’s her,” Crowley whispered to Aziraphale as they sat in his Bentley. 

“She looks…” It took him a while to find the correct descriptive words. “Determined. I can easily see your influence. Shall we?” 

Not waiting for an answer, he climbed out of the car and sauntered up to the bus stop, to stand behind Donna Noble. Within seconds, a National Express coach pulled up and opened its doors. Four people from the queue pushed forward to board it. 

The driver frowned at Donna as she ignored him and aimed for the seats at the back. “She’s with me,” Aziraphale informed him, and waved off the need to actual pay for their journey. 

It wasn’t as though they’d be travelling the whole route anyway; but planned to meet Crowley just outside London. The driver would wonder why he had bothered to stop but it wouldn’t be any more harmful than that. 

Placing himself in the seat beside her, Aziraphale pleasantly introduced himself. “Hello, I’m Mr Fell.”

“Hello, I’m Donna,” she trustingly replied, instantly placing him on the same hierarchy as her teachers at school. Taking in his clothing, she wondered, “Are you a friend of Gramps?”

“Erm. No,” he slightly faltered, “but I know one of your godfathers. Do you like magic?” With a flourish, he blew on his fingers and then produced a coin from behind her ear.

She giggled with delight.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N2:** I have a fanfic challenge to finish by this week; hence this rather than an update elsewhere.


End file.
